


【mob卡&mob佐】用雷遁忍者造了一个雷

by metal_kasa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_kasa/pseuds/metal_kasa
Summary: 因为想不出来的原因让退休卡和叔佐一起被mob逮了
Relationships: Mob/Uchiha Sasuke, mob/Hatake kakashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	【mob卡&mob佐】用雷遁忍者造了一个雷

**Author's Note:**

> -MOB！！！！知道什么是mob再看谢谢  
> -是和LOFTER@Anonxmous一起造的雷  
> -大纲文，没有文笔、细节和用词规范，反正作者爽就行了  
> -主要还是搞卡  
> -OOC

因为想不出来的原因让退休卡和叔佐一起被逮了，封印战斗能力，卡老师四肢健全被捆结实了，佐就相对松一点，就右手拴水管上 mob看这残疾人脸好看，想日，卡就主动把面罩蹭掉吸引仇恨(佐：输了)

于是mob们决定先用卡，卡神情看起来也比较软，而且算是主动找日()，被咬的风险小一点

卡的想法就是，自己尽力能多引一点是一点，把人伺候爽了不去搞佐是最好，如果还是要搞，自己就当是教学了，以前觉得学生虽然脸好看但已经这么强了这种东西就没必要教，谁知今天两个一起翻车 草

于是佐就看到一个百依百顺甚至还有点媚的卡，瞳孔地震

Mob就用刀子把卡裤子划了，先让卡自己把刀鞘舔湿，其他mob就对着卡那个样子撸，然后刀鞘直接捅到后面做扩张，卡痛到失声，很有经验的mob发现这人的后面不是第一次被用，就开始语言羞辱巴拉巴拉(佐：瞳孔地震^2)

Mob随便扩张了几下就自己上了，很痛，都流血了，但腺体就在那里，碰到就会有感觉，所以卡其实状态也还好，但是毕竟有学生看着还是做不到放开演，所以忍着没叫出来，mob不满意，把人翻过来掐脖子窒息play，有其他的mob就趁机射他嘴里，松开的时候卡呛到了剧烈咳嗽，下面一下一下收缩总之mob一号有爽到，抽插几下就射里面了，完事了还拿刀在卡身上划了一道当记号(就刚见红的程度)再交给排队的其他mob

佐就在一边看卡被慢慢艹熟，要不是查克拉被封印了，永万都能给瞪升级

等卡身上都划一个正了，等不及的其他mob终于想起来旁边还有一个人，正在艹卡的mob把卡抱过去推到佐身上继续艹，卡趁机对佐耳语说，对不起但是现在请先忍一下，热气喷在佐耳朵边，尾音都被艹得变调了

佐也知道这时候反抗没好处，但是脸皮薄，做不到像卡那么配合，脱衣服的时候下意识反抗，被mob扇了一巴掌在脸上，看眼神已经想杀人了

更牙白的是佐被卡蹭硬了，卡发现了，想用身体遮挡，但最后还是被mob看到了。Mob就恶趣味地把卡脑袋按在佐胯间，叫卡给佐口。这尼玛可太羞耻了，卡就算再没节操也做不出这种事，但是被折腾了好几下最后还是被威胁着含住学生那里开始舔

佐就看着卡很艰难地去舔阴茎的柱身，或者尝试把他的龟头含进去。后面mob还在活塞运动，时不时打一下屁股，还舔卡那个正字上的血，总之把卡弄得很糟糕，还被强按着头给佐深喉，美其名曰教卡怎么口，佐就这么射在卡嘴里，卡下意识想吐出来但被mob捂住嘴强行吃下去了

佐射完杀气也没了大半，mob就有胆子搞他了，和之前对卡一样，扩张，开苞，因为左手是断肢，缺乏锻炼肉比较软，就有mob在他腋下抽插最后射在手臂上

两个人就面对面看着对方被mob艹，被按头接吻(谁不想看美女亲嘴呢)，卡为了不让佐太难堪就显得比较主动，嘴里还有佐的精液的味道，卡亲了一会就被胆子大的mob拉去口交，扯着头发强行深喉，卡被操得眼泪都出来了，但是因为没有把握能让两个人都安全所以没有咬下去，最后被mob颜射

其他mob看卡脾气这么软就玩得更过分了，双龙啊什么的，佐还被mob拉来强行当双面插头()，卡中间失禁了一次后阴茎被mob插了细棍。被划了好几个正字后卡的肚子都被精液撑得鼓起来了，挤不下的精液顺着大腿流到地上，mob们爽完离开前还给他后面塞了块姜当肛塞

最后就是mob离开后，卡靠着暗部练出的迷之技巧松绑，自己把后面的姜掏出来，自己按着肚子把大部分精液排出去，把阴茎里那根细棍抽出来给佐开锁，做完这些事后腿已经软得站不起来了，没晕过去都是奇迹，相对状态还好一点的佐就搀着他跑路，走之前还用好不容易恢复了一点的查克拉放了一把天照把mob们都烧啦

逃脱后在附近小镇的旅馆里卡还要给佐和自己清理，上药，就是把手指伸进后面抹药啊什么的，又擦枪走火，互相帮忙撸出来，还教佐事后怎么处理不会感染，顺带做一下心理疏导（佐：我看有毛病的是你吧卡卡西

佐：你怎么这么熟练  
卡寻思反正都坦诚相见了也没什么可隐瞒的，就把以前暗部时期有过相似经历的事情告诉他了，收获学生一言难尽的眼神

没了


End file.
